


El día en que Loki perdió la inocencia

by Its_kathstyle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki 2011, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Thor (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Thor de Infinity war tendrá sexo con el Loki casto de  2011
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	El día en que Loki perdió la inocencia

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Él está feliz, complacido. Su pequeño bebé ha ido a él para entregarle su primera vez, su Loki apenas es un niño que recién cumplió los dieciocho, él en cambio ya es un hombre maduro; un hombre que tendrá el privilegio de ser el primero en probar esa piel suave y blanca, el primero que podrá escucharlo gemir, hacerlo gritar y llorar con deseo, verá los gestos de su pequeño inocente mientras descubra los placeres que esconde el amor. Pero Thor sabe que su Loki es delicado, y eso significa que necesita cuidados especiales; es por esta razón que el dios del trueno ha creado el ambiente perfecto en su habitación, porque Loki merece lo mejor, su niño que es tan dulce y suave merece ser tratado como si fuera de cristal.   
Entonces alguien toca a la puerta, Thor sabe que es él y antes de abrir enciende algunas velas que ha colocado para la decoración, es noche y las pequeñas llamas hacen ver al lugar casi mágico. En cuanto Thor abre, el olor a madera y rosas golpea de manera exquisita el olfato de Loki, y el muchacho lo mira con duda y temor, pero también hay en su mirada un terrible deseo por entrar; tal vez está avergonzado, tal vez nervioso, aunque lo más seguro es que sea un poco de ambas y algunos otros sentimientos más. Thor lo comprende, porque recuerda lo temeroso que estuvo aquella vez que perdía su inocencia con una bella dama, esa vez tenía miedo de hacerlo todo mal, de ser insuficiente, estuvo nervioso por tantas cosas a la vez, ¿cómo no entender a su Loki? Así que tomó con delicadeza sus suaves manos y las acarició antes de besarlas, después con cuidado y despacio lo hizo ingresar a la habitación. Loki se quedó rígido de pie a un lado de la cama, mientras Thor cerraba la puerta, la cama grande a la que su hermano había vestido con sábanas blancas y decorado con decenas de pétalos de rosa. El dios mayor lo observó tan tenso y sonrió poco, era lo que esperaba; se acercó a él y acarició la mejilla, después lo hizo entre sus hombros y brazos. Loki portaba una larga bata de seda, y Thor pidió permiso para quitarla, él no respondió sino que volteó la mirada a otro punto que no fueran los ojos del mayor, entonces Thor lo hizo, la deslizó despacio fuera del cuerpo su pequeño. 

— Ven, te daré un masaje — le dijo acostándolo sobre la cama y Loki se complació al sentir la suavidad de los pétalos en su piel. 

Pero Thor intentó quitar su prenda íntima y eso lo aterró, demostrándolo cuando cerró con fuerza sus piernas. Entonces le besó con cariño los pies para después mirarlo y obsequiarle una sonrisa. "Por favor" pidió y el menor separó poco a poco sus piernas.   
Cuando estuvo finalmente desnudo lo hizo voltear. El aceite afrodisíaco fue muy difícil de elegir, pues sentía que todos eran insuficientes.   
Thor sabe que un buen masaje es la mejor herramienta para eliminar el estrés, la ansiedad o el miedo; es por esta razón que el usa sus gruesas manos para consentir los hombros y el cuello de Loki, se entretiene un buen rato en esa parte antes de bajar hasta la espalda. Ha sido complicado, pero ahora siente que Loki está más tranquilo. Continúa con su espalda, yendo por sus costados pero deteniéndose en el inicio de sus nalgas, pues no quiere asustarlo y sabe que lo indicado es ir despacio. Pasa luego a consentir sus piernas, las recorre completas pero sin tocar sus partes privadas, entonces luego un rato lo ayuda a darse la vuelta. Loki lo mira mientras sus pies son deliciosamente masajeados, se está sintiendo muy relajado, Thor que se da cuenta de la mirada sobre él, la devuelve para luego sonreírle con cariño. El muchacho se siente complacido y Thor sube hasta sus brazos para llegar a sus manos luego, esas delicadas manos que masajea para librar del estrés.   
El dios del trueno se detiene unos segundos para mirarle. "Eres precioso, Loki" le dice con suavidad, con cariño, como queriendo que se sienta arrogante y deseado; y le acaricia el cabello. Thor está ahora dando un masaje en su cabeza y su rostro, se enamora de la forma en que la piel desnuda se eriza al contacto de sus manos con las finas orejas; delinea los labios suaves y besa los ojitos que se mantienen cerrados. Thor entonces sabe que es hora de ir más allá, de acariciar más, de consentir más piel. Inicia con el cuello para bajar luego, su pecho y abdomen reciben la atención ahora y Thor llega hasta su pelvis, Loki se estremece cuando sus pezones son acariciados con delicadeza y Thor se complace de ese quejido casi silencioso que le regaló, continúa en ese punto pero sin ser insistente, yendo a otros espacios y luego regresando; finalmente la respiración de Loki está un poco agitada y el mayor sabe que es su llave de acceso. 

El pequeño grito que dio Loki cuando atacó su pene y testículos le sacó una sonrisa grande. 

— Tranquilo mi hermosura, disfruta — le dice con tono romántico y sensual, para que le sea permitido seguir complaciendo aquel punto tan especial. Loki obedece, disfruta y gime bajito hasta que Thor lleva su boca allí. 

Loki se estremece cuando siente la respiración de Thor en esa parte tan delicada, luego no logra callar un gemido que se escapa cuando su pene es acariciado con la lengua del mayor, de inmediato se tapa la boca y Thor olvida lo que hace para alejarlas. "Dejame escucharte, cariño" pide, aunque más sonó como un ruego, Loki duda pero él añade un "por favor". Eso convence al menor, quien se deshace en suspiros y gemidos enloquecidos cuando el dios mayor empieza a usar su boca; Loki que jamás sintió algo así antes, cree que va a enloquecer, y Thor se deleita con todos esos dulces sonidos que obsequia su niño. El rey se complace al ver como se retuerce antes de venirse en su boca, traga todo y levanta la mirada, Loki está sonrojado, agitado, y se cubre el rostro con vergüenza cuando siente la fuerte mirada de Thor sobre él, entonces el mayor sonríe con ternura y sube hasta acostarse a su lado, lo atrae en un abrazo y Loki baja su rostro. 

— No lo hagas, pequeño — le pide, levantando su rostro con cuidado — no tienes una idea de lo hermoso que te ves, eres un sueño — Loki conecta sus ojos a los de Thor y se siente derretir con esas palabras, lo hacen sentir precioso. 

Entonces Thor lo suelta y se pone de pie, Loki mira atento como se despoja de todas sus prendas, estira dudoso una mano y Thor la toma para que recorra algo de su piel. Y pronto se vuelve a meter a la cama, lo atrae hacia él de nuevo y lo hace enredar sus piernas; totalmente unidos, piel contra piel. Thor se dedica ahora a regalar pequeños besitos por toda la carita; pues desea que su Loki se sienta especial. Y lo está consiguiendo, porque Loki está seguro de que le encanta la forma en que su calor se funde con el de Thor, seguro de que le encantan las caricias en su espalda y los dulces besos en su rostro.   
Así cuando Thor ve lo relajado que está, empieza a dar placer a su cuello con besos mientras acaricia las piernas, Loki se sorprende por sentir un cosquilleo en su parte baja, Thor sigue su labor y seguido sube hasta la dulce boquita y la ataca en un beso sensual, pero sin ser brusco, sonríe contra los labios ajenos al sentir como el pene de Loki poco a poco se levanta otra vez.

Loki se quejó cuando Thor lo soltó, pero este rápidamente pasó a besar todo su cuerpo: el pecho, el abdomen, delinear el ombligo con la lengua. Volvió a acariciar las piernas para después comerlas en besos necesitados, y apretar de vez en cuando. Los dulces gemidos de Loki más que música eran un indicativo que le decían que era hora de consentirle ese suave trasero que tenía.

El menor se sorprendió al sentir un suave masaje en sus nalgas, Thor había vuelto a ocupar ese aceite que tanto le había gustado, y pronto el masaje en sus glúteos pasó a ser más intenso, más fuerte. El dios del trueno se divirtió abriendo y cerrando las nalgas ajenas, y Loki no creía lo bien que se sentía él que jugara así. Entonces cuando menos lo esperó, el mayor inició a masajear su ano; un largo gemido complació a los oídos de Thor. Se sentía tan bien, los dedos de Thor manoseando su entrada, y luego él lo hacía elevar el trasero, obedeció sin saber los motivos, y deleitó a Thor cuando gritó al sentir la lengua ajena en esa parte tan íntima. Thor le comió el ano con hambre y él no podía hacer más que gemir y gritar, y cuando el mayor puso su atención también en su pene, creyó que podría desmayarse por el puro placer. Sus pequeños gritos no eran más que incoherencias y eso hacía bastante feliz al mayor, quien después subió y atacó con besos hambrientos una blanca orejita.

Loki se estremeció cuando sintió una sustancia extraña recorrer su ano, era lubricante, y luego se asustó cuando un dedo entró en él. 

— No, ah, Thor — trató de oponerse, pero un gemido lo traicionó.

— Vamos, Loki — pidió Thor mientras lo hacía bajar el trasero nuevamente y le abría más las piernas, luego se subió en él y volvió a su labor. De modo que estaba de piernas abiertas para alguien que lo aprisionaba con su peso mientras besaba su oreja y metía un dedo en su trasero. No le quedó de otra más que disfrutar. 

Thor puso atención y cuidado especial a la preparación de Loki, fue despacio, usando el lubricante que fuese necesario, cuando lo creyó conveniente metió otro dedo, el movimiento de tijeras planeaba abrirlo más pero siempre con cuidado; Thor no descuidaba los besos y Loki ya no sabía cómo sentirse, le gustaba pero era una experiencia un tanto abrumadora. Y mientras el mayor le decía palabras bonitas metió un tercer dedo, un corto grito lo recibió, mas no hubo muchas quejas.   
Después de un buen rato de preparación, el dios del trueno piensa que es suficiente y voltea a Loki, quiere ver sus expresiones, necesita verlas. 

— Eres tan bonito, mi vida — le dice dulce mientras lo recorre con la mirada, Loki se siente mucho más que guapo — mi pequeño niño hermoso, mi amorcito. 

El tiene su confianza en Thor, no es un tonto y sabe que por ser su primera vez le va a doler, pero también está seguro de que el cariño de Thor disminuirá el dolor. Así que estira sus brazos a él y Thor entiende, le sonríe y le besa la frente. "Eres mi vida, Loki" le dice para colocar su miembro en posición y empezar a empujar.

Observa el mal gesto de Loki, entrar siempre es lo más problemático, y eso que él lo ha llenado de lubricante y se ha puesto él mismo también. Entonces se acerca al oído y le aconseja apretar algo, Loki obedece apretando con fuerza los musculosos brazos de Thor; su niño es tan valiente, él lo está aguantando todo con ese gesto que mezcla dolor, asombro y hasta un poco de placer, y Thor está siendo cuidadoso, va despacio, sigue besándolo, hablándole, diciéndole que él tiene el control. 

— Thor — llama, con sus ojitos cristalizados y la respiración agitada.

— Falta poco, mi amor — le responde y le besa los ojos, después de la boca. 

Cuando finalmente está adentro, limpia una lágrima de Loki; se dedica a decirle lo especial que es, lo mucho que lo ama; y el menor no sabe si prestarle atención a la incomodidad en su trasero o a esas hermosas palabras, Thor se encarga de que sea la segunda opción.   
Después de un rato Loki cree que está listo y se lo hace saber a Thor, el dios mayor va con cuidado, sale y entra poco y despacio, para crear una costumbre en su bebé, y cuando ve que Loki se ha relajado empieza a salir un poco más. Para Thor es como pisar campo minado, por esa razón tiene tanta paciencia, él quiere que Loki recuerde con cariño la experiencia, que cuando algún curioso le pregunte él pueda sonreír.

Es así que pasado un tiempo él empieza a moverse más rápido, Loki está muy extrañado, para él es rarísimo sentir su ano así de abierto, sentirse tan lleno, pero también le gusta, hay algo en lo que Thor hace que le está dando mucho placer. Entonces gime escandalosamente cuando el pene de Thor le roza en algún sitio allí adentro que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. El mayor sonríe ampliamente, le regala un besito y después lo toma para apretarlo más; Thor empieza a moverse más rápido, más salvaje, y Loki grita, también gime. Loki no sabe cómo reaccionar o actuar. Thor se mueve tanto que le encanta, y eso el mayor lo sabe porque no se detiene.

Luego un rato más Thor observa a Loki arquear la espalda y balbucear sin sentido, sabe que el orgasmo le llegará pronto y decide ayudarlo; toma el miembro y empieza a masturbarlo mientras la velocidad de sus embestidas aumenta, el muchacho grita, el placer lo ha hecho llorar, y entonces se viene en la mano del dios del trueno. Loki no sabe lo que provoca, pero su orgasmo está apretando el miembro de Thor, y justo en ese momento el menor cree que los gruñidos de él son muy excitantes; le toma a Thor apenas unas cuantas embestidas más y cuando por fin siente que eyaculará intenta salir, Loki sabe qué es lo que pasará y tiene deseos de sentirlo, le pide a Thor que acabe adentro y esa simple palabra fue todo lo que ocupó para venirse.

Thor se deja caer sobre él, la respiración de ambos era agitadísima y rápido se quita para abrazar mejor a su pequeño. Les toma un rato largo calmar sus respiraciones, pero cuando lo hacen, Thor se acerca al oído ajeno y empieza a cantarle, su voz todavía es ronca, pero Loki se siente enamorar, no puede creer que Thor le esté cantando. 

— Thor, gracias — dice contra el pecho del mayor, quien continúa cantando con cariño cerca de su oreja, mientras lo aprisiona con sus fuertes brazos. 

— No, bebé — responde mirándolo a los ojos — gracias a ti. 

Thor entonces dedica su tiempo a dar pequeños besos a esa dulce boquita y cuando Loki suspira encantado, le pregunta si está cansado; como es obvio Loki afirma, y eso hace que Thor le bese la frente. 

— Duerme, mi vida — le pide y Loki tan solo cierra los ojos — aquí estaré cuando despiertes.


End file.
